


Moonlit Comforts

by spencerreidimagines



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerreidimagines/pseuds/spencerreidimagines
Summary: Reader comforts Spencer after a nightmare
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Moonlit Comforts

With a wistful smile, she drew a gentle finger tip along the expanse of Spencer’s cheeks. She followed the lines in his face down along his jaw to the crook of his neck, and further to the peak of his shoulder where the moonlight caught and sprouted across his supple skin. Up and down her finger went, hoping to consume the rest night with her gentle caresses. 

“Mmh…” a groan slipped from his lips as a crease formed on his brow, and a slight twitch rolled through his fingers before they gripped the sheet beneath them.

(y/n) lifted her hand, not wanting to disturb him further than his dreams already have. She watched, concerned, as his eyes swept back and forth beneath his eyelids, and a whimper left his lips. He pushed from his nostrils before his head jerked to the side, jostling his hair and laying it across his dewy forehead. 

’poor thing…’ she thought to herself, feeling her heart pull in her chest. He’d told her about his nightmares before, but she had never witnessed them first hand, nor did he tell her what they usually contained. 

Wishing to bring him some semblance of solace, she crept a hand across the sliver of sheets between them and curled her fingers around his still clenched hand, running her thumb over his knuckles. 

Spencer stirred, and loosened his grip slightly, giving into her warmth. Though his eyes still swept back and forth, his breathing slowed to a steady rhythm, and the furrow on his brow grew shallow. A gentle smile spread onto her lips as she watched the relaxation wash over his tense body, and spill into his hand; it fell limp between them, his fingers loosely curled into a rested fist. 

“Mh…” he muttered once more, relief flashing over his face before his eyes fluttered open, tears gathered along the bottom of his eyelids. He flicked his gaze to his partner, then darted his eyes back down to the sheets, distant anguish swam within them. With a harsh swallow and a shallow breath, he flipped up his trembling hand and grasped hers in desperation, his words failing him. 

“Hey…” (y/n) started, softly, tentatively reaching her other hand to rest on his shoulder. He dragged her eyes up to meet hers, “You don’t need to use your words, my love, just show me what you need.”

His face crumbled as soon as her solace left her lips, and he reached his arm around her and nearly crushed her against himself, his head laid to rest in the crook of her neck. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she cooed and shushed him, feeling the shudders of his silent cries. 

“You’re okay, baby…” she sighed, speaking around the lump in her throat, “You’re safe here.” She clenched him closer to her as she felt his choppy breaths splash across her chest, and ran gentle fingers through his tangled tresses until his breath steadied. 

Sleep remained estranged to the two as they held each other in their arms, the song of the night spilling in through their drafty windows, bringing peace to the stilted air of their bedroom, the moonlight a humble guest to their comfort.


End file.
